Valentine's Day
by Courtneycat
Summary: Courtney and Duncan is spending their day, suprising each other with the valentine's presents. Oneshot. Enjoy.


''Wakey wakey, Princess'' Courtney heard Duncan say as he entered her bedroom. Her parents were away on a bussines trip for two weeks, and he was staying there, well, not that her parents knew about it.

''Wow.. Breakfast on bed, very impressing Duncan.'' Courtney smiled at him, as he had done the impossible.

''Yeah, it's only valentines day once a year you know, probably the only time im making breakfest for you'' he teased, getting a look from Courtney, he walked over sitting down beside her in the bed, with the breakfest tray.

''Sooo. What crazyness have you planed for today.'' She asked him taking a bite of the toast that was formed as a heart.

''Sure you wanna hear it, might get a little too mutch for you'' he smirked at her.

''I think i can handel it'' She teased back at him.

''But im not.. Cause it's gonna be a suprise.''

''Oh, come on Duncan! You know i hate suprises, just tell me.''

''No way.. Then it's not gonna be a suprise.''

Courtney just crossed her arms looking away.

''Aw, come om Princess, don't get mad on a day like this'' Duncan said moving closer to her.

''Ehm, that's not, your, problem. I wanna know it now.'' She demanded, just causing Duncan to laugh a little.

''Didn't you listen to what iv'e just said?''

She then put on a smile, moving closer to him, placing her hands on his chest making him fall down on the bed, with Courtney on top of him.

''Oh, so you don't want to tell me, eh?'' She asked him, in a sweet voice.

''No...''

He tried to get out of her grip, but was totally pinned down by his girlfriends hands and legs, damn that girl was strong.

''Sooo..'' She started, with her voice sounding seductively. She moved her head up to his, and looked him in the eyes, then started to kiss him lightly. Moving down to his neck with her hands roaming his chest. She then moved over to his ear, whispering ''wanna tell me now, or do you want me to keep going..''

As much as he wanted her, he didn't want to spoil the day, or starting the day like this. He then sucked up all of his thoughts, and without thinking he pushed her off, causing her to fall on the floor, with him standing up telling her ''you'll have yo find out later today.'' Smirking at her, he left the room.

''That was so uncalled for'' Courtney said, as she was walking into the living room where Duncan was sitting in the couch.

''What? Atleast now, you will know what i planned'' She let out a huge grin, following him outside to his car.

''Let's get going'' he told her.

When they were there, Courtney asked him ''So what's first?''

''Your looking at it.''

She then looked over at her side, seeing the tattoo shop.

''Remember how you always wanted a belly button ring, but your parents wouldn't allow it''

''Yeah..'' She answered looking at him nervously.

''Well.. Here we are''

''Are you crazy, what if my parents find out'' she now started to grow more and more nervous.

''Oh, chill Princess. A belly button ring is nothing compared to what i have''

''But..''

''No buts, now let's go get you that ring!''

''Duncan!'' The man inside the shop said ''long time no see.''

''Yeah, dude.'' Duncan answerd the man. He had brown hair and was wearing jeans and a black shirt, he had alot of tattoo's and piercings, he was about at our age and were probably one of Duncan's old friends.

''So, who is this little beauty'' he asked Duncan.

''This my man, is my wonderfull little Princess.'' He walked up to Duncan and high fived him ''damn man, that is some hot shit'' he let out like she wasn't there.

''Um, hello, im right here, i can hear all your saying'' Courtney said to him.

''What if i wanted you to hear it'' he smirked, now he just reminded me of Duncan.

''Okay, enough chitty chatt, Courtney here wants a belly piercing.'' He said to his buddy.

''Seriously?'' the guy asked looking suprised ''she doesn't look like that kind of girl.'' Now he started to go on her nervs.

''Hello! Im still her you know!'' She said once again.

''Wow, sorry dudette. One belly button piercing is on it's way.'' He said walking into another room, with Courtney and Duncan following.

''Oh, Come on Princess, it didn't hurt that much.'' He teased cause she complained that it did hurt, alot...

''It, did, Duncan!'' She then turned away crossing her arms, looking mad.

''Well, it really suites you Princess'' Duncan said looking at her belly. She had a pink flower piercing with two thingies that was hanging from it.

''You think so?'' She turned back to him, taking her amrs down.

''Yeah, it looks awesome.'' He said smirked at her.

She then smiled at him, giving him a huge hug, thanking him for the present.

Courtney sat down in the driver seat, and Duncan looked confused at her.

''I thought i was going to drive'' Duncan said.

''Well, you didn't think i was gonna forget about your valentine present'' she smiled at him, he smiled back at her.

When they were driving she was looking over at Duncan sometimes, who seemed a little upset. But she knew exactly why, it was because he couldn't go to this concert he had waited on for a long time, and to be honest he, loved, that band.

Courtney stoped the car and Duncan looked over at her confused.

''Why are we here?'' She just put on a smirk.

''Wha.. You don't mean we..'' He paused ''do you?''

''Yeah Duncan, we are going to the concert you wanted to go to so badly.''

''Seriously? Oh man, your like the best girlfriend ever Princess'' he admitted, going in for a suprise kiss which Courtney did not see coming.

''It was nothing...'' She muttred, blushing after he kissed her.

''Then why are we still sitting here, let's go!''

Courtney had to admitt that she never saw Duncan so happy like this, he was like a five year old going to disneyland.

''That, was, awesome!'' Duncan almost yelled, after the concert.

''Oh, shush Duncan, your drawing everybodys attention over at us!''

''Oh, come on Princess, i know you like it'' he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

''As if. Let's just get home now.''

''So.. You want to start the action a little early, fine with me'' he said cockely.

''No Duncan! Ew, stop talking about that in public'' she then started to blush of embarrassment.

''Fine, fine... First to drive, called it!'' Courtney just sighed, as he snapped the car keys out of her hand.

When they were driving Courtney was asleep. But that was just a good thing, cause Duncan had one more suprise to her.

''Princess.. Princess, you have to wake up, look where we are.''

Courtney woke up by Duncan's voice, and him shaking her.

''W-what?'' She said looking at him with tierd eyes.

''This isn't my house, where are we Duncan?''

''We are in the park, duh.. Didn't you see'' he teased her.

''Well, it's a little to dark to see where i am, especially when im in the car!''

''Yeah, yeah'' he muttred, suddenly he was on my side of the car, and took me out by carrying me bridal style.

They walked for a bit.. Or he walked, she was carried, they were down by the lake, and there it was set up a picnic.

''Aww, Duncan'' she gushed ''you did all of this?'' He set her down on the ground and said ''well i planed it, Geoff and Bridgette were the one putting it up'' he smiled at her.

They sat down on the blancket. The moon light was shining on them and they sat there looking at the water.

''So.. Wanna get to the food'' he asked her.

''With pleasure'' she added.

''Talking about pleasure'' he started ''Duncan! Stop with those jokes.''

''Oh come on, you know you like it.''

''hmm, i like alot of things..'' She said in a spesiall tone.

''Oh , i like..'' And now it was the third time Courtney had blushed today.

She turned away, but got back again when he said ''I think it's cute when you blush.'' Then she started to blush like crazy.

They started to eat the food.

Courtney then took a strawberry, and lead it to Duncan's mouth.

''Oooo, so Princess want's to get a little kinky'' he said taking a bite of the strawberry.

''It looked like you had problems eating your food, so i thought you might wanted some help.'' She said teasingly.

''Well, let me help you too then.'' He went over to her so that she fell and was now laying on the ground, with him over her. He took a bit of a pinnaple in his mouth and moved down to Courtney's face, with her taking a bit of it too.

Which we all know ended with a kiss.. Which lead to a make out, under the stars in the park.

The End


End file.
